Bản mẫu:Series
|editlink =series |class =series |above =Achievements - Quái Vật - Nhân Vật - Đội Ngũ Phát Triển - Đồ Vật - Địa Danh - Kỹ Năng - Jobs - Âm Nhạc - Chủng Tộc |contents style =font-style:italic |groupsA style =font-style:italic |groupA1 =Series Chính |groupA1 class =series |contentA1 =Final Fantasy - II - III - IV - V - VI - VII - VIII - IX - X - XI - XII - XIII - XIV - XV |groupA2 =Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection |groupA2 class =IVCC |contentA2 =Final Fantasy IV - Interlude - The After Years |groupA3 =Final Fantasy V series |groupA3 class =Vseries |contentA3 =Final Fantasy V - Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals |groupA4 =Compilation of Final Fantasy VII |groupA4 class =compVII |contentA4 =Final Fantasy VII - Advent Children - Before Crisis - Dirge of Cerberus - Dirge of Cerberus Lost Episode - Crisis Core - Last Order - On the Way to a Smile - Hoshi wo Meguru Otome - Snowboarding - G-Bike |groupA5 =Spira series |groupA5 class =Spira |contentA5 =Final Fantasy X - X-2 - X-2: Last Mission |groupA6 =Ivalice series |groupA6 class =Ival |contentA6 =Final Fantasy XII - XII: Revenant Wings - Dive II Hunt: The Adventures of Sorbet - Final Fantasy Tactics - Tactics Advance - Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift - Tactics S - Crystal Defenders - CD: Vanguard Storm - Vagrant Story - Fortress |groupsB style =font-style:italic |groupB1 =Fabula Nova Crystallis |groupB1 class =FNC |contentB1 =Final Fantasy XIII - XIII-2 - Lightning Returns - Final Fantasy XV - Final Fantasy Type-0 - Final Fantasy Agito |groupB2 =Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles series |groupB2 class =CCseries |contentB2 =Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles - Ring of Fates - My Life as a King - Echoes of Time - My Life as a Darklord - The Crystal Bearers |groupB3 =Legend series |groupB3 class =SaGa |contentB3 =The Final Fantasy Legend - II - III |groupB4 =Bravely Default series |groupB4 class =BDseries |contentB4 =Bravely Default - Praying Brage - Bravely Second |groupB5 =Dissidia Final Fantasy series |groupB5 class =DissiSer |contentB5 =Dissidia Final Fantasy - Dissidia 012 |groupB6 =Theatrhythm Final Fantasy series |groupB6 class =TheatSer |contentB6 =Theatrhythm Final Fantasy - Curtain Call |groupC1 =''Chocobo Series'' |groupC1 class =Choco |contentC1 =Chocobo Racing - Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon - Chocobo's Dungeon 2 - Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales - Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha - Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon - Chocobo Stallion - Dice de Chocobo - Chocobo Panic |groupC2 =''Final Fantasy: Unlimited series'' |groupC2 class =Unltd |contentC2 =Final Fantasy: Unlimited - Final Fantasy: Unlimited with U - Final Fantasy: Unlimited on PC Adventure - Labyrinth |groupC3 =Khác |groupC3 class =series |contentC3 =Final Fantasy Mystic Quest - Final Fantasy Adventure - Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light - Final Fantasy Dimensions - Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō - Pictlogica Final Fantasy - Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade - Final Fantasy Artniks - Final Fantasy Artniks Dive - Final Fantasy All the Bravest - Final Fantasy Explorers - Final Fantasy Record Keeper - Final Fantasy Brave Exvius - Mevius Final Fantasy - Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within - Final Fantasy Trading Card Game }} Category:Navboxes ja:テンプレート:Final Fantasy series